The present invention relates to a heat exchange laminate for use as a heat exchange member of a heat exchange unit. The present invention further relates to the use of the heat exchange laminate and to a heat exchange unit and a printing system including such a heat exchange laminate.
A heat exchange member for printing systems is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,703. This inkjet printing system uses a roll to transport thermal energy from a first position in the system to a second position. At the first position a pinch is formed by the roll and a further member and thermal energy is donated from a print media to the roll. This roll forms a second pinch at the second position, where the rotating roll donates its thermal energy to the paper during the passthrough of a print media through the second pinch.
It is a disadvantage of this kind of heat exchange system that the heat exchange efficiency is relatively low, due to the relatively large track over which the thermal energy is transported from the time it is donated until it is transferred to the receiving print media. The heat exchange efficiency is determined by the fraction of thermal energy which is put into the heat exchange system divided by the amount of thermal energy that is donated to the receiver. During the transport of thermal energy a lot of energy is dissipated away.